notorietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Builds
In Roblox Notoriety, there are many different builds, each having Skills to make them more viable. Many of which fit the needs of your playstyle. When choosing skills, many skills that correspond and help each other are present. When combining many of these, it creates what is known as a Build. Examples of builds are, Dodge Builds, Armor Builds, and Health Regen Builds. Pros and Cons of Loud Builds. In Notoriety, there are, as mentioned earlier many different types of builds. But they all have their ups and downs. One of the most prominent and noticed downsides in a build is the slowness of armor builds as the player is going slow as a snail. But on the contrary, there is also a huge upside to this. The biggest upside about armor builds is that the player stays alive longer in one spot without moving, which helps their team hold points and drills. This build fits those who like being strong and powerful. If the player doesn't like armor, there are other builds out there. One most notably being on the slow but sure rise to fame is the dodge build. Most of the time having the player dawn the Two Piece Suit, focuses on movement and quickly moving from place to place. Dodging bullets like its easy, this compliments the playstyle of many players, including myself. This diagram shows how each one has pros and cons, on a scale on 1-5 (1 is bad and 5 is extraordinary.) The Two-Piece Suit is, of course, the golden standard for dodgers, and grants a modicum of additional survivability. It also is good for Stealth builds. The TPS grants 15 armor. Lightweight Vests are for people who want a little more staying power. With 50 armor to make the player take a lot more damage, and STILL giving a decent, if a bit on the low side, dodge, it'll help the player stay alive that bit longer. In addition, there are multiple skills on one of the trees that tie into making this hard to detect. If you don't want to count on your dodge and want to be able to survive a bit of fire while setting up a drill or something, this is definitely worth taking over TPS. Tactical Vests are more the realm of Hybrids, who wish to remain mobile but have good staying power. It does grant a mediocre dodge and 100 Armor. But hey, dodge isn't exactly your thing here is it? It's viable for multi purpose builds, due to it being tough enough to survive gunfire yet concealable enough to pass detection. It's actually possible to achieve a 28% detection with it or lower. Heavy Tactical Vests are usually the realm of aspiring Tanks or Hybrids who want to be tough but retain enough mobility to get around at a decent clip. It removes dodge entirely but it grants 150 Armor. It also leans towards tank. It's conceal is pretty bad, but it can work. Sometimes. Kevlar Jackets are the realm of I'm Trying For Tank. It is honestly not worth the 200 Armor that it gives in return for deleting your move speed. Maybe for a Light Tank build. At least you're faster than ICTV/CTV. Combined Tactical Vest: Serious Armor for people who have not Aced Armorer/want a little more mobility for some reason. It's pretty good. 300 Armor. 9.9/16.5 Walk/Run speed. Improved Combined Tactical Vest: Heaviest armor in-game. 400 flippin Armor. But with a walk of 8 and a run of 13.3, it's going to slow you to a crawl. Conserve stamina for last rushes. Still, you're practically invulnerable. Generally speaking, duck into cover after armor drops below 25%. Attract attention, and watch bullets skip off your layers of plating. Useful Utilities and Necessities Some skills are often useful in certain builds, or even all of them. * Shockproof will allow dodge builds, tank builds, and hybrids to be less prone to being tased. Useful especially for dodgers which cannot afford to be shot at. Ace this cheap and handy skill ASAP. * Medic is helpful for getting your friends back up quickly. * Pack Animal is best for Hybrids and Dodgers, which don't have as much survivability. It's also nice for some maps where the distance between truck and objective is long. * Extra Lead is a must-have for Tanks and is useful to Hybrids. Always take if you plan to use a gun that has a fast fire rate or low reserve ammo. * An Apple A Day is basically free survivability. It's pretty cheap too, at 3 points to get basic and ace, and gets 30% more Stamina and 25 more HP to add to your toughness and mobility. Good for everything, Dodge builds especially. It also is useful aced for tanks because you can run a bit farther. * Morale is handy for if you're in an intense gunfight and your friends cannot afford to revive you. Tanks can use this to laugh at police. Handy for everyone really. * Shock and Awe is a very good skill for Tanks who want to be able to cut their way through shields and police alike. Hybrids benefit from not having to deal with the shield's ability to soak round after round. Dodge can consider this a secondary if they have the perk points and want to grab a useful skill. ** It's good to combine this with Surefire if you want no chance of enemy armor soaking hits. * Artful Dodger is a decent skill for players who want that extra dodge out of their build. It won't provide any use in armor builds and some hybrid builds due to their detection rate/concealment. * Duck and Cover is a good skill for players to grab to gain more movement speed and stamina. All builds will mostly benefit from this skill. * Parkour is another skill that improves movement speed but instead of stamina, the player will be able to reload while sprinting. * Low Blow and Unseen Strike are two skills that mainly focus on improving the player's critical hit chance. This is what mostly dodge and hybrid players take, and it can work well on armor too. Combine with snipers to remove tanky enemies. * Body Expertise is a skill that significantly improves damage on the body, making weapons shred enemies quickly. This is mostly taken by players of all builds allike, but if they are abusing Bullseye, they probably won't take this skill, which leads into the next skill... * Bullseye is a tool that gains armor as the player headshots the enemies. Hybrid players will often take this skill to further balance out the dodge and armor it has. Dodge builds with LV will find this handy to top off their limited armor pool and improve survivability. * Quickdraw, Strong Grip, Pistolero, Pistol Messiah, and Outlaw all help the players using builds that includes a pistol, mainly the G18. Strong Grip lowers the recoil, while Pistolero gives a significant damage buff, while Pistol Messiah gives you one more chance, while Outlaw buffs reloading speed and Quickdraw doesn't have much use however, so players often grab the other three. These skills are useful for any build, that is if the player decides to bring a pistol. * Inspire is a team based skill that includes getting the players back into the action when they go down. Most dodge and hybrid players take this skill when they are going medic, and sometimes ammo players take this skill too. * Doctor and Extra Supplies are two skills that are useful for medic builds, regardless of the type of build the player is using. They can help a team out significantly by restoring their downs and healing them up to full health. Magician is of somewhat questionable use, but it does help with the limited medic bag uses and gets better the longer a heist. ** It's really only that potent in super long heists like Brick Bank, where Magician will even have a chance to kick in. * Joker and Halt! are two skills that involve enemies. Joker makes the player able to convert enemies to join their side while Halt! involves hostaging guards. * Ammo Specialist, Extra Ammunition, and Fireworks are three skills that relate to ammo bags. Ammo Specialist reduces the time it takes to deploy the ammo bag by half and temporary giving twice the damage when the ammo bag is deployed, making it useful for clearing crowds. Extra Ammunition makes the ammo bags last longer, making the player staying in combat longer, and Fireworks give infinite ammo for a period of time, making it useful for clearing crowds of enemies within a short period of time. * Shotgun CQB, Shotgun Impact, and Shotgun Blaster are three skills that make the shotguns more viable. Shotgun Blaster gives more ammo (note that the aced variant won't apply to automatic shotguns), making the player last longer in combat before running out of ammo. Shotgun Impact significantly increases the damage output, making the player take less shots to kill enemies. And Shotgun CQB will decrease the reloading speed, having the player not be annoyed by the reload speed. These skills are useful for any build, if the player brings a shotgun. ** For the Super Shotgun Build, you will need to take Surefire aced, Shock And Awe, and a shotgun, plus the skills above. This allows you to effortlessly go through almost any enemy in the game, even Dozers. it also has the amusing effect of tossing your enemies quite far away. * Carrier Pigeon is a skill that makes the player take 2 bags instead of 1. This saves a lot of time on carrying bags, and its recommended for any player, regardless of what build they are using. * Second Wind is a skill when your armor breaks, you move faster for a period of time, useful from hiding from enemies to regain armor. While being useful for dodge and sometimes hybrid builds alike, it won't have much of a use in armor builds due to the player having low walkspeed. * Tank gives the player twice as much health and adds additional health points, making it useful for the extra layer of health before the player gets downed, allowing them to get to safety. * Run For It! gives the player a dodge chance while sprinting, making it a worthy skill to pick up for dodge and sometimes hybrid players, and can make a slight, but not much difference in armor. * Hostage Taker gives health when you have at least 1 hostage. This can be useful for regaining health the player loses in combat, and players will pick up this skill regardless of what type of build, if they are a medic player. Conclusion In conclusion, there are various skills that the player can take for any build, some skills fit more than others, some skills can be useful for a certain build.Category:Guides